Trop Occupé !
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: Série de 6 drabbles autour de nos garçons, décidément bien trop occupés.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Résumé : Une série de 6 drabbles autour de nos garçons, décidément bien trop occupés.

Note : Inspirée par un challenge autour du mot "_busy_", j'en profite pour publier ma première fanfiction Mag7.

Crédits : L'univers de la série des Sept Mercenaires (urgh, je déteste cette traduction française) appartient à la MGM et aux créateurs de la série.

* * *

J.D. bondit à travers les portes battantes du saloon, sa main droite sur son arme, et posa immédiatement son regard sur les tables de jeu.

- Ezra ! Il...

C'était au tour d'Ezra Standish de distribuer, et comme à son habitude, à sa façon. Face à une telle dextérité, les deux types avec qui il jouait écarquillèrent les yeux, oubliant de voir Ezra s'arranger avec l'ordre des cartes.

- J.D., il serait bien cruel que ces deux gentlemans ne puissent pas récupérer leurs dollars ainsi que ce...hum...magnifique pied de chandelier.

J.D. continua de le fixer.

- J.D., je suis occupé.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ma douce Beckie, toute cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de ton visage d'ange, tes cheveux d'or, tes yeux comme la rivière en bas de la vallée...

- Oh, Buck ! Mais mon frère...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens de source sûre que ton tyran de frère est actuellement sous bonne garde derrière les verrous.

- Espèce de vaurien ! Tu as mis mon frère en prison juste pour m'avoir ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce...J.D. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques derrière ?

- Buck, je te cherchais ! Il...

- Laisse tomber, J.D. . Je suis occupé !


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

- Tiens-toi tranquille, nom d'Dieu !

- Oh, Vin, ça tombe bien, il faut...

- AAAAAARGH...

Le traqueur frappa le bureau de la prison avec la crosse de son Winchester.

- Tu vas t'calmer ? Parce que la prochaine fois que tu t'mets à beugler, le coup de crosse, ça s'ra sur ton nez. Hé, J.D., quoi d'beau ?

- Il faut que tu viennes au...

- Ah, pas d'chance, j'suis de surveillance de prison. Buck a foutu ce type en tôle, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi...


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux mains appuyées sur l'autel, la tête courbée, Josiah Sanchez ferma les yeux. Couvert de sueur, les bras encore douloureux des planches qu'il avait porté tout l'après-midi, il détendit les muscles de son dos et expira. Bâtir la maison du Seigneur demandait de concentrer les forces du corps et de l'esprit. Josiah se trouvait lui-même superstitieux, mais il acceptait rarement l'aide des six autres à cause de l'idée que cette tâche devait lui incomber à lui seul. Sauf Nathan. Ce garçon entêté ne pouvait pas délaisser son vieil ami.

J.D. entrouvrit la porte de l'église, puis la referma doucement.


	5. Chapter 5

- Calmez-vous, M. Jenkins. C'est juste un coup sec.

Le vieillard, allongé sur le lit, tenta de protester, mais le fait que Nathan tenait sa bouche ouverte transforma sa contestation en un hennissement de cheval en fin de vie.

J.D. entra par la porte ouverte de la clinique.

- Nathan, j'ai besoin de toi, il y a...

- J.D., ce serait avec joie, mais le vieux Jenkins a une dent gâtée. Si je ne l'enlève pas, ça va sacrément s'infecter. En plus, j'ai réussi à lui faire boire assez de whisky pour que ce vieux têtu ne me morde pas.

* * *

_Je vous laisse là pour l'instant. L'ultime drabble arrive, avec la résolution de la mini-intrigue._


	6. Chapter 6

Enfer et damnation, J.D. allait devoir régler ça seul.

- Bon, Chris, je n'ai pas trouvé les autres, donc je...je...

Les bottes de Chris tapèrent sur les planches en bois.

- Hé, gamin, j'ai pas...euh...hu... !

- Chris, lâche cette bouteille de whisky !

- Gueuh...Argh...

Il chercha à atteindre son arme, mais l'alcool avait visiblement court-circuité les connexions de ses neurones. Son coude glissa et il manqua de s'écraser piteusement par terre. Il se remit à grogner et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Chris...Chris ! Je te préviens ! Je, euh...je vais...je vais sévir !

- Guééé...

* * *

_Ta-dah ! N'hésitez à laisser des previews ! J'ai un tas d'autres histoires déjà écrites que j'aurais plaisir à partager avec d'autres fans de M7 !_

_Entre parenthèse, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'écrire des drabbles pouvait parfois être aussi compliqué...surtout que le compteur de mots d'OpenOffice et de FFnet ne sont jamais d'accord..._


End file.
